<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by ghoulromantism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924824">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism'>ghoulromantism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, black reaper!Kaneki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken woke up in a cold sweat again. It wasn’t the first time he had one of those horrible nightmares - in fact, they seemed to plague his mind every time he closed his eyes - but he still couldn’t help but feel horrified after each of them. He struggled to calm his breathing, his hand wandering to his left side to wake Pandora up- but he couldn’t feel their body next to him. He got up to look for them in the rest of the small apartment they shared, when the realization suddenly hit him.</p><p>Pandora was gone.</p><p>They would never be here to comfort him after a nightmare ever again. He would never see their sweet smile ever again. He would never be able to hold them in his arms anymore. They would never blush softly at his compliments ever again.</p><p>
  <i>And it was all his fault.</i>
</p><p>He sunk down on the floor and started crying quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>